Sin terminar
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Traducción de Flamika. 20 hechos sobre ésta pareja.


**Sin terminar**

1) Mello llega al orfanato contando con siete años de edad, y Near es casi lo primero que nota. Su cabello hace que Mello piense en el algodón sucio, pero en los oscuros pasillos por los que transitan juntos, las hebras son tan blancas como la más pura nieve, y sus ojos igual de fríos que una noche invernal. A Mello no le sorprende averiguar que es Near el más listo en esa escuela, y desde ese día en adelante, aquella pálida figura no deja sus pensamientos de nuevo.

2)Near adora a L. Es la emoción más intensa que ha experimentado hacia nadie nunca, y hace que se sienta un poco incómodo. No quiere perder a L., eventualmente, cuando éste muera. Otra de las cosas que incomodan a Near, es el chico nuevo y rubio que luce tan afeminado, puesto que parece seguirlo silenciosamente. Siempre siente que lo está mirando o algo parecido.

3) El nombre del niño rubio y nuevo es Mello. A pesar de que Near intenta no vigilarlo desde el rabillo de sus ojos, no logra contenerse de hacerlo. Los ojos de Mello son como pozos oscuros en su cara pálida, profundos, intensos, ligeramente resentidos. Su cabello es del color de los hongos silvestres que crecen junto a los caminos, pero debajo de la luz solar parece oro. Near se pregunta cómo sería tener un mechón de ese pelo alrededor de su dedo índice.

4)Por lo general, Near no se siente físicamente atraído hacia las personas. Un cuerpo humano no es más que una agrupación de células-vivas, muertas que van muriendo-y el amor en sí mismo no pasa de ser una reacción química, nacida de impulsos eléctricos, creados por el cerebro. Incluso a la edad de trece años, cuando los demás huérfanos se ocupan de explorar no sólo sus propios cuerpos, sino también los del sexo opuesto, Near no le ve al sexo algo más que una forma de reproducir la especie.

Pero a los ojos de Near, Mello no es precisamente una persona. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza en sí misma, una avalancha de emociones a penas y contenidas dentro de su carne, alzándose y cayendo precipitadamente como si fuese una tormenta en el océano, hasta que su caos pasa a través de la habitación como una docena de pequeñas vibraciones. Near no puede evitarlo, porque se siente atraído hacia una persona que al mismo tiempo, no existe como tal. Es muy confuso y desagradable.

5)Mello piensa que Near es un estúpido cretino. Es demasiado vago, voluntarioso consigo mismo a la hora de estancarse. Acaba siendo como el agua sucia en el fondo de una laguna. Se sienta y juega con sus rompecabezas, como si fuera demasiado bueno para tomar parte de esa cosa insignificante que se llama "Vida". Near se auto controla tanto en todos los aspectos, que Mello se siente torpe a su lado, como si fuera una película adelantándose demasiado rápido, girando salvaje y estúpidamente. Mello anhela patear todos esos bien construidos castillos y fortalezas. Quiere que el pequeño y estrecho mundo de Near, colapse a su alrededor, hasta que los restos yazcan como hermosa destrucción bajo los pies desnudos de ambos. Así, Near tendría un incentivo para moverse, emocionarse. Cuando le llega la pubertad, Mello se da cuenta de qué significaría hacer tal cosa: definitivamente NO es empujar a Near boca abajo contra el suelo y hacerle el amor alocadamente.

6)Los sentimientos de Mello y Near hacia uno y otro, difieren enormemente, en muchos aspectos, pero el mutuo deseo que comparten es el mismo al que se abstienen con fiereza. Se rechazan y gravitan el uno alrededor del otro. Mello es un ser físico, mientras que Near es ante todo mental en exceso. No obstante , es Mello el que más se sorprende cuando descubre que Near tiene pulso.

7) Near es un objeto inamovible. Mello: una fuerza imparable. Cuando colisionan, el caos hace erupción y desgarra hermosamente sus vidas, empeorando las heridas que debían sanar juntos. Luego se apartan y colocan un parche encima para aliviarse. No tienen otra opción, salvo evitar trabajar juntos en cualquier caso. Sin embargo, están consientes de que cada uno posee esa preciosa mitad de la que carece el otro.

8) Cuando Roger les dice que L. ha muerto, Near siente que necesita a Mello para cazar a Kira. Juntos, forman un todo especialmente fuerte. No puede solo con eso. Y sospecha que Mello tampoco. Pero a Near le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, en especial cuando debe tratar con él. Sólo con Mello, mejor dicho. Además, sabe que odia la forma en que opera. Eso nunca cambiará. Mello pone en peligro los bien asentados límites nerviosos de Near. No pueden convertirse en uno, ni aunque sus vidas dependan de eso. Entonces, Near deja que Mello se vaya. Lo que no sabe es si volverá a verlo con vida.

9) Near ignora la razón de que Mello abandonara una fotografía de sí mismo en el orfanato. Probablemente sea porque es un maldito idiota. A pesar de eso, Near la conserva siempre cerca desde el día en que Mello se la olvidó. Cuando la deja por accidente en el tocador (boca abajo, porque los ojos de Mello resultan violentos incluso cuando le miran desde una foto) del avión, pasa por encima de dos pasajeros (casi literalmente) para recuperarla. Aunque no sea gran cosa, no cree que sea necesario dejar pasar la más pequeña acción que pueda evitarle la muerte a Mello.

10) Near es demasiado pasivo. Mello emocional. Ambos están conscientes de sus defectos mutuos, pero tratar de hacerlo de todos modos, con lo que tienen al alcance.

11)A pesar de que han pasado cuatro años desde que se separaron, cuando Near comienza a pensar que no necesita a Mello después de todo, se da cuenta del error antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Son las únicas veces en las que intenta mentirse a sí mismo, en vano.

12) A Mello no le gustan demasiado las mujeres, pero cierta noche tuvo sexo con una, más que nada porque Rod siempre tiene amores dando vueltas a su alrededor con el solo propósito de que cualquier miembro de la mafia satisfazca sus fantasías a gusto y en todo momento. El nombre de la chica es Nellie , bajita, cabello ondulado. Rubia platino. Usa un vestido blanco, holgado. El encuentro es satisfactorio sólo a nivel físico y más que nada sirve para recordarle a Mello que sigue deseando a Near. Maldito Near.

13) Mello se pregunta a menudo cómo sería el sexo con Near, o si al menos, Near piensa de vez en cuando en esa clase de cosas. Como es lógico, Mello sabe cómo sería si lo tuvieran: brazos alrededor de su cuello, una erección abultada contra su estómago, un cuerpo que se siente como el cielo, todo girando hasta salirse de cualquier control. Es algo que Mello adoraría ver. Nunca tiene que fantasear sobre el orgasmo que experimentaría; para ese momento ya se está viniendo en sus propias manos.

14)Near no suele masturbarse muy seguido, pero con frecuencia tiene sueños húmedos. Con Mello. Siempre son con Mello. El hijo de puta de Mello.

15) Cuando Mello entra por la fuerza en el Cuartel del SKP, Near y él se dan cuenta al mismo tiempo de que nada ha cambiado, salvo el sentido de Mello por la moda. E incluso eso no es tampoco una sorpresa. Mello se viste así para pecar y enloquecer. Near aún parece disfrazado de bola de algodón, apenas un poco más alto. Se mantiene frío y distante. Mello se emociona y casi le dispara a Near por la espalda. Sigue odiando la forma en que actúa, convirtiendo a la gente en herramientas. Detesta seguir atascado en el segundo lugar, mirando a Near desde atrás, siempre avanzando en un vano intento de recuperarlo. Todavía quiere patear sus juguetes, tirarlo al piso y hacerle el amor, por supuesto.

16) Near quiere competir con Mello, y es un deseo que encuentra sorprendente. A veces, se encuentra con pensamientos que no existirían en su cabeza, de no haber sido despertados por Mello. Supone que éstos son sus "sentimientos" hacia él. Se pregunta si lo notará. Puede que sí. Puede que no. A veces, Near y Mello saben con demasiada exactitud qué es lo que el otro está pensando. En otras ocasiones, esto no resulta. Puede que Near esté un poco más feliz de ver a Mello todavía vivo.

17) Supongamos que Near hiela: Mello quema. Éste último está al tanto de la diferencia entre los dos. Aún así, cree que Near no está muerto por dentro. Podrá ser un detective sin emociones, pero no deja de ser humano. O puede que Mello sólo piense de esa forma porque concibe a su rival desde los sentimientos que bien conoce: pasiones, odios, iras, deseos. Al menos, está en lo correcto cuando supone que su propio fuego interior podría calentarlos a ambos.

18) La muerte de Mello salva la vida a Near. Y al mundo de Kira. Sólo uno de los dos ha sobrevivido para disfrutar esa victoria que deberían compartir. Near puede vivir con eso. Además, está convencido de que Mello no hubiese sabido qué hacer de convertirse en el número uno, ni digamos si llegaba a tener que compartir el lugar con su rival.

19) De todos modos, Near desearía que ésto no se terminara así.

20) Tanto Mello como Near disfrutaban de tener el control, pero no pudieron hacer nada con respecto a que uno siempre será la mitad intrínseca del otro. Nacieron para enfrentarse, pero no pudieron acoplarse de manera adecuada. La carrera entre ambos no llegó a consumarse, puesto que antes de terminarla, se enredaron y fueron incapaces de ver dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Sin ganadores, ni perdedores. Como si nunca hubiese existido un verdadero sucesor en primer lugar. Al desaparecer uno de los dos, ambas vidas quedan deshechas por la cantidad de cabos sueltos, pero Near sigue moviéndose hacia el mañana sin aquello que llama, a manera de broma (bueno, para él es gracioso) su "lado más brillante".

Se siente muy triste. Near está 100 por ciento seguro de que es esa la emoción que se experimenta al perder a una persona muy importante.

* * *

Autor original: **flamika**

_Cookie ama a éste par de pequeños L. Ya publicó ésto en LJ, pero recordaba haberlo guardado por aquí, so...  
_


End file.
